


Magical Movement

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Day 6: Secret, F/F, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa unveils the "secret" behind Olivia's great dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Movement

“There’s just no way,” Lissa said, for the fifth time. Olivia stopped dancing again, unable to ignore the repeated statement for too long.

 

Olivia sat on the tree stump that Lissa was perched on, pressing her shoulder to Lissa’s comfortingly. “There’s no way that...what?”

 

“There’s no way that you dance so well on your own!” Lissa blurted out. “I-I mean, you always twist and turn like you’re just...made out of water, or wind, or both! I wish I could do that.”

 

“Whenever I try to teach you, you say it’s too much work,” Olivia reminded. Olivia enjoyed her nice, relaxing days just as much as the next gal, but Lissa was just plain lazy. Frederick had put every bit of effort into getting her active, but she pretty much just conned him into lazing about all day.  _ I won’t be surprised if she makes me do the same, eventually… _

 

Lissa pouted in frustration. “That’s just the problem. I don’t  _ want _ to work hard. I want it to be effortless, like it is for you! M-maybe it’s what you eat…”

 

“We eat the same things.”

 

“But do we eat the same amount, is the question,” Lissa fired back. “...You’re being dodgy. I’m starting to wonder if you’re hiding the secret to becoming a great dancer.”

 

Olivia turned red, which only made her seem guilty...but she really didn’t know what she was doing right. “I-I-no! I don’t keep secrets, especially not from-”

 

“Oh, oh, I get it,” Lissa murmured, feigning deep thought. “Witchcraft, is it…? Abusing _Tharja’s_ power?”

 

“Lissa, p-please don’t say things like that,” Olivia begged. It was quite obvious that Lissa was joking, but Olivia could never be too sure.

 

Lissa, as always, seemed to be ignoring Olivia’s pleas. “Hm. I’ll keep it to myself, then...continue on with your magical dancing, as long as you keep letting me see it. Don’t worry, Livvy, nobody will know.”

  
Part of Olivia wanted to argue, but it was futile, and she knew it. “Thanks,” she said dryly. “I’ll make sure to return the favor.”


End file.
